


I've waited my whole life for you.

by tozierrichie



Series: waiting for something more [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Riding, Rimming, blowjob, hate that word!, i love you is said a ridiculous number of times, mid twenties eddie kaspbrak, mid twenties richie tozier, theyre in love, this is for my social media au but if youre just here for the porn it can be read standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierrichie/pseuds/tozierrichie
Summary: “"I’m sorry it took me so long,” Eddie whispers.“It’s okay,” Richie croaks. Eddie pulls back and looks at him. He takes his arm from under Richie’s and brings it up to his left eye. He caresses the skin there, catching any tears falling from it."or;Eddie finally tells Richie he loves him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: waiting for something more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664608
Comments: 11
Kudos: 361





	I've waited my whole life for you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for my au on twitter @derrycoffeehaus, but can be read standalone if you're just here for the porn. this is my first time writing smut so be gentle lol, hope you enjoy!
> 
> and special shout out to Becca for being my beta for this!! ily <33

Eddie’s heart is in his throat when he hears Richie’s door open and the sounds of feet quickly walking across hardwood. Richie throws Eddie’s door open so hard it startles him, sending him walking backward.

“Shit, sorry, I got- I was just,” Richie stumbles over his words and before he can continue to run himself in circles, Eddie throws himself at him. 

Eddie plants his face into Richie’s neck, his arms curling under his armpits and around his shoulder blades. Richie quickly brings him in tighter, planting his face into his hair. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Eddie whispers.

“It’s okay,” Richie croaks. Eddie pulls back and looks at him. He takes his arm from under Richie’s and brings it up to his left eye. He caresses the skin there, catching any tears falling from it. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you,” Eddie whispers, finding it in him to be brave and cup Richie’s face in his hands. “I love you so fucking much, Richie.”

Richie starts to say something before Eddie’s mouth is on his. It starts off slow, Richie’s mouth heavy against his, but still warm and inviting. Eddie licks against Richie’s teeth and the taller man groans. 

“Eddie, Eds, baby, wait,” he pants, pulling away and brushing a hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Rich?” 

“I love you. Too.” 

Eddie kisses him again but this time it’s dirty, his hands pushing under his shirt, feeling the soft skin that hangs slightly over his sweatpants, the coarse hair that covers his stomach. He wants more, he wants to see Richie’s body in all its glory and he wants to praise him just for existing inside of it. 

Richie’s hand grips Eddie’s hair like a lifeline while his other grabs at his hips, pulling him even closer. Eddie moans when Richie grazes his teeth against his bottom lip and unthinkingly rolls his hips. Fuck,  _ he’s so hard,  _ he thinks.

“Fuuuuck,” Richie gasps, panting as he rests his forehead against Eddie’s.

“I want you.” The words escape from Eddie’s mouth without permission but once they’re out he doesn’t want to stop, he can’t. “Richie I want you so fucking bad, I-do you?” He barely gets his sentence out before Richie is quickly nodding.

“Yes, fuck yes, of course I want you, Jesus Christ.” He’s moving his mouth across Eddie’s jaw and Eddie is suddenly guiding them backward closer to his bed. 

“I want to show you how much I want you, baby, I, fuck,” he gasps as Richie cups him through his sleep shorts.

“I want you too, Eds.” He sounds breathless and it’s only a moment later Eddie turns them around and he’s pushing Richie down onto the bed and crawling over him. His thighs are on either side of Richie’s hips as he sits up and leans against the headboard.

They stay like that for a while, tongues licking into mouths, a frantic grind against the other's crotch. Eddie is leaking substantially into his shorts, a damp spot appearing. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Richie whimpers when he notices and it makes Eddie roll his hips again.

Eddie’s at his neck now, staking his claim but he’s hiding his blush as he says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Richie runs his hand down his sides, stopping at his waistband, fingertips barely dipping into them. “Yeah?” he asks, nudging Eddie to look at him. He’s still teary eyed, a look of awe painted on his face.

“After I blow you,” Eddie says, rising from his position to crawl down the bed.

“Oh what the fuck.” Richie bangs his head back against the headboard.

“I told you, I want you to know how much I fucking want you. Can you take off your shirt?” he asks, rubbing small circles against the tip of Richie’s clothed cock.

“Yeah, I- yes.” He makes quick work, flinging the shirt across the room and leaving him naked from the waist up.

“Jesus Richie,” he mouths against his stomach, kissing his way up to his chest, tongue circling his nipples. He sucks on one before moving to the other, his fingers caressing the hairs that make up his happy trail. “Have I mentioned how much I love your body?” he asks as he grabs at Richie’s chest, his hands full of him.

“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.” He bucks his hips up, hands placed across Eddie’s back as he travels back down to mouth at his cock.

“Can I?” And Richie lifts his hips as an invitation. Eddie takes it, quickly removing his sweats. 

“Oh. You weren’t wearing...”

Whatever Richie says, Eddie doesn't hears it, his ears ringing as he stares at Richie’s flushed cock. He’s leaking, straining against his stomach. He leans down tentatively, pressing a kiss to the head before licking a stripe up the length.

“Oh Jesus Christ, you’re gonna kill me.”

“If you die before you fuck me I’ll be so mad.”

“My corpse will stay hard just for you, baby.”

“That’s fucking disgusting.”

“But you want me?” 

It’s said as a joke, but there’s a crack in Richie’s voice that makes it read genuine. Eddie jerks him slowly, mouth ghosting his balls as he says, “I’ve never wanted anything more.” Eddie moves to take the majority of his length into his mouth.

Richie yelps, hand flying to Eddie’s hair as Eddie hollows his cheeks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Eddie I can’t believe you want to do this to me,  _ with me _ .” He’s bucking his hips up quicker, gently fucking into his mouth and Eddie is more than eager to let him. Eddie pulls back, lapping up his precum and kissing down the length before finally moving back to suck hard on the head.

“I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, baby.” 

Eddie removes his mouth, squeezing the base of Richie’s cock. “Can you go twice?” he asks, but Richie shakes his head, shrugging.

“I jerked off like an hour ago, I don’t know,” he mumbles.

“Oh. Did you think of me?” he asks, voice more sultry than he meant for it to be. A beat of silence passes before Eddie begins to feel self-conscious. He feels embarrassed for asking when the answer could be no. 

“Uh, if you didn’t though that’s fine, I don’t know why I thought that’d be sexy–” He’s stopped short, Richie’s hand sliding into his shorts to grasp his cock.

“I did, of course I did, Jesus. I wanted to fuck you so bad.” Eddie whines and Richie uses his other hand to guide him back into his lap, pulling his cock out completely from his shorts. 

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ, you’re  _ wet. _ ” 

Eddie whimpers, hips bucking up twice into Richie’s fist, a dribble of precum landing in Richie’s curls. 

His hand grasps at Richie’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss as he gasps into his mouth. 

“Do you always get this fucking wet? It’s like a goddamn slip and slide.” Richie groans, thumb circling his slit to pick up some of Eddie’s precum. 

“Do you always talk this fucking much during sex?” he snaps, but without any heat. He’s sure he looks debauched, blush creeping up his chest and face as he looks into Richie’s eyes. 

“Do you like it? When I talk? During sex?” He grins, and his voice sounds smug. It makes Eddie’s heart swell, hearing him speak highly of himself, already knowing Eddie’s answer is going to be yes.

“All the time, I like it all the fucking time, Rich,” he says, rolling his hips up again. Richie jerks him off quick and Eddie makes a low whine in the back of his throat as he fucks up into his fist. “Stop, stop, I’ll come,” and it takes all his willpower to place his hand around Richie’s wrist. He becomes overwhelmingly aware of their size difference then—his hand is so much smaller than Richie’s. 

He takes Richie’s right hand from his cock, lifting it up and staring at his precum glistening across his fingers.  _ I want them inside me _ , he thinks and gapes at Richie.

“What? Why are you looking at me funny?” He laughs before urging Eddie onto his feet. “Take off your shorts, sweetheart.” 

“I want your fingers in me,” he blurts, the pet name  _ sweetheart _ running an electrical wire straight to his dick. He feels like he’s on fire, and Richie fucking Tozier will not stop pouring gasoline onto him. “Richie, I need-” but Richie cuts him off, yanking his shorts down to his feet and palming at his cheeks. 

“You want my fingers?” he asks, mouthing at the head of his cock, pressing a kiss to it. This position puts Eddie’s dick directly into Richie’s face, Richie sitting on the bed while Eddie stands, his cock begging for attention. 

“Richie, for the love of fucking go- _ ooooooood.”  _ He breaks off into a moan as Richie’s index finger circles his rim.    
  


“I have to go to my room to get lube,” Richie mumbles against his stomach and Eddie curses. 

“I have some, and, uh, condoms. They’re in the drawer on my desk.” He pushes back against Richie’s finger only for Richie to rip his hand away. 

“Slow down cowboy, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

“I’d be a cowboy if you’d hurry the fuck up and fuck me already.” 

“Yep, okay, going.” 

Richie trips over his sweatpants when he stands, and Eddie bursts into giggles. “Take off your pants first, dipshit.” 

“Sorry, I was a little busy getting the soul sucked out of me through my dick, Eddie.” He groans, slipping them off past his ankles, then rushing to Eddie’s desk drawer.

He shakes the box of condoms as he clears his throat. “You, uh, you been with anyone lately?” 

“No! No, I mean, obviously not. I’ve never-”

“You’ve  _ never?”  _

“You don’t have to be a fucking dick about it.” Eddie huffs, sitting down on the bed and looking away, embarrassed. “Like, I- but I’ve never, I could never-” He stops, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Hey, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t realize I was your, uh, you know, your first.” Richie says softly, sitting next to him and kissing just below his ear. “Wanna make it good for you.” 

“I’m supposed to be making it good for  _ you _ ,” He whines, turning to place his head against Richie’s collarbone. 

“Did you forget that I literally just mentioned you sucked my soul out through my dick? Like it’s yours now dude.” Eddie can feel Richie laugh with how he’s positioned and it makes him want to cry.  _ I want to stay here forever _ , he thinks. 

“Your dick or your soul?” He grins, and he feels Richie take an inhale of breath.

“Both, definitely both.” He pauses. “It’s all yours.” 

Eddie brings his arms to loop around Richie’s middle, holding him tight. “I love you, Rich,” he says, because he can. 

Eddie guides Richie back against the headboard again and they stay silent as Eddie lifts slightly off his knees, hands placed on Richie’s shoulders. Richie presses kisses against his arms as he warms up the lube, index finger circling his rim again. When it finally breaches Eddie, he hisses. He’s done it to himself before, but Richie’s fingers are thicker and longer than his. They’re already reaching places he’s never been able to himself. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Richie looks at him, and just as Eddie meets his gaze Richie brushes against his prostate.

“Richie!” he yelps, throwing his head back and sinking his ass further over Richie’s fingers. “More, for the love of fuck,  _ more.” _

“As you wish,” and Eddie lightly smacks Richie’s shoulder. 

“Don’t fucking quote the Princess Bride at me while you’re fingering me.”

  
“Do you want me to use my Wesley voice? I can do that.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“As you wish,” he says, in probably his best take of that voice yet and Eddie’s cock visibly twitches.

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Say. Anything,” Eddie grits out as Richie adds in a second finger.

“You get off on my fucking voices?” He sounds incredulous, but he’s giggling so hard his fingers stop moving.

“Richieee,” Eddie groans, but he starts laughing too. Eddie loves watching Richie laugh, how it takes over his whole body, shaking him as his joy runs through his every limb like bees buzzing in a hive. Richie snorts and his face goes red, but Eddie just grins, tips his head back, and starts to ride his fingers.

“I love your laugh, have I ever mentioned that?” he asks, breathless, riding Richie’s fingers and searching for his prostate. 

“My laugh is ridiculous, Eds.” He shakes his head, flushing a deep red, his eyes transfixed on what’s happening in front of him. 

“Thats why it’s so fucking good, it’s ridiculous. Do you know what it's like watching a 26 year old man,  _ ah _ , go into a giggle fit?  _ Fuck, found it. _ ” He gasps, Richie’s fingers now relentlessly stretching him as he adds in his ring finger. 

“You’re just making fun of me now, baby. You like that?” 

“Fuck yes,” he moans. He’s losing his train of thought rapidly, it turning into a stream of Richie’s name and Richie’s name only. “When I see you laugh  _ ah, ah,  _ I just fucking think  _ ‘I want to make him do that all the time.’ _ ”

Richie whines this time, hips bucking up, the head of his cock brushing against Eddie’s shaft and they both moan. Richie goes to reach for the condoms before Eddie grabs his wrist. 

“I’m, I’m clean. If you are. Then we don’t, unless you want to—” Eddie’s not sure if Richie even understood him he said it so fast.

“You want to go bareback?” Richie looks shocked, but not put off. 

“If we’re both clean—”

“I’m clean,” Richie interrupts, a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Okay then yes, I want you to go bareback.” Eddie looks away, shame clouding his brain.  _ I want to feel him.  _

“Hey, no, baby, look at me. That’s so fucking hot. You want me that bad?” Richie gently grabs his jaw to force Eddie to look at him.

“I told you. I want you to know.” Which is all Eddie says before Richie is fingering him again and milking his prostate, pinky edging dangerously close to his rim, his left hand slicking up his cock.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready. Need your dick in me right now before I die.” 

“That’d be tragic, you’d die a virg- _ oh jesus fucking christ.”  _

Eddie sinks down onto his cock, hissing before stopping halfway. “ _ Richie.” _ He whines a noise he didn’t think he was capable of making and Richie’s hands fly to his hips. “You feel so fucking good, what the fuck, Richie,” he gasps.

“Are you mad at me because my dick game is _ too _ good?” He laughs, which makes Eddie sink down onto his cock further. 

  
“I’m mad because it is going to be physically impossible to have the amount of sex I want to have with you now.”

“ _ Eddie,”  _ Richie whimpers, thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto Eddie’s hip bones. 

“What were you thinking about? When you were jacking off?” Eddie asks once he’s fully seated onto Richie’s dick. He feels full, he feels in love, he feels like he wants to fucking cry. 

“Yeah, fuck. I was thinking about fucking you in the shower.” 

Eddie lifts his hips and sits back down, moving his hips in small circles, punching small “ _ ah, ah, ah”s  _ out of himself. “We should do that, later. Definitely,  _ fuck yes, Richie,”  _ he moans, picking up his speed as he rides Richie for all he’s worth. 

“Later?” Richie asks as he plants his feet on the bed, fucking up into Eddie’s tight heat. 

“Please don’t tell me you think this is a one time thing?” Eddie slows his pace, but still eagerly fucking himself down onto Richie’s thick cock. 

“No, I mean, I’m just making sure...” He trails off, choosing to mouth at Eddie’s neck. 

“Richie, I love you, I want to be with you, I want you. All the time.” Eddie cards his fingers through the hairs at Richie’s neck, hips stilling for a moment as he feels Richie throb inside him. 

Richie looks down, avoiding Eddie’s gaze in favor of staring at Eddie’s leaking cock. 

“I did this,” he whispers to himself more than anything, picking up some of the slickness that’s pooled on his stomach. 

“Yeah, asshole. You’re literally buried inside my ass right now.” 

Richie bucks his hips, smirking as it makes Eddie  _ scream _ . “Found it.” He grins, grabbing Eddie’s waist and slamming into him.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, you feel so fucking good baby, you’re so fucking deep, I can’t fucking breathe,  _ holy shit _ .” Eddie’s rambling nonsense at this point, words slurring together as he’s fucked within an inch of his life. The headboard is ramming against the wall and there’s no way their neighbors aren’t hearing him shout Richie’s name. But he can’t find it in him to care, so desperate for Richie and his thick cock to come inside him that he just moves his hips against Richie’s faster. Maybe, just maybe, he wants the neighbors to hear how his boyfriend fucks him so good that he can’t keep himself quiet.

“Are we boyfriends?” he finds himself gasping as he spears himself down onto Richie’s cock quicker. “I want to be your boyfriend, Rich,  _ oh god, I want you to come inside me. _ I want you to be my boyfriend and I want you to make me fucking come, oh my god  _ Richie.”  _ He whines and Richie flips them over, throwing Eddie’s leg over his shoulder and fucking him hard.

“ _ Oh my god, Eddie,”  _ he croaks, and Eddie reaches his hand up to grab at Richie’s face. 

“Hey, what,  _ baby _ , why are you crying?” Eddie’s breathless as he asks, his other arm reaching up to brace against the headboard before his head smacks against it because of Richie’s force.

“Fuck,” he sniffles, curls falling in front of his face as sweat soaks through them. “I just fucking love you so much, I’m sorry.” Richie brings his hand not holding Eddie’s leg up to wipe at his face. 

“Don’t-don’t be sorry, Richie,  _ oh god _ , I love you too, I love you, I love you, I’ve loved you the whole time.” He watches Richie’s body move as he fucks him, starting at his cock, watching as it fucks in and out of him quickly, and he feels the familiar heat pool in his stomach. His eyes move upward to his torso as Richie’s chest visibly moves each time he thrusts forward. Watching the motion makes him moan loud, hand reaching out to grab at Richie’s chest, rubbing his thumb against his nipple. 

“I’m so close,  _ go harder _ , fuck, I want you so bad, I want you to come in me so fucking bad.” Eddie whines and fucks himself back onto Richie’s dick, meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm. 

“Tell me, Eddie,  _ fuck, I’m gonna come,  _ tell me.” His pace quickens and Eddie knows he’s going to feel sore in the morning, his rim feels abused as Richie moves his hand down to thumb at where he’s stretched. 

“I love you, I want you, you’re perfect, Richie  _ please,  _ I want you to feel good.” He moves his leg down from Richie’s shoulder to wrap both around his waist. Richie grips at the sheets next to Eddie’s head as he continues to pound directly against Eddie’s prostate. He leans over to kiss Eddie, practically sobbing into this mouth as he starts to reach his climax. 

“It feels good, you feel so good, I love you, Eddie,  _ oh god I’m coming, I’m fucking coming,”  _ Richie shouts as he empties himself into Eddie’s hole, hand shakily coming in between them to tug at Eddie’s cock.

Eddie screams, overwhelmed by the feeling of Richie’s warm cum spurting inside him. “Richie you’re doing so fucking good,” he gasps, clenching around his boyfriend. He’s so fucking close, just a few more pumps to his cock and he’d be coming all over himself. 

Richie finally stills, his hair brushing Eddie’s forehead. “Richie,” Eddie whispers, hands coming up to push his hair out of his face. Richie looks at him, pupils blown and his cheeks stained with tear tracks. “Please,” is all Eddie has to say before Richie is pulling them both into a sitting position, fucking up into him quickly before his cock completely softens. He fists Eddie’s cock and Eddie screams. 

“Oh god, oh god, Richie, talk to me, fuck, just a little bit more.” He kisses Richie, open-mouthed and filthy before Richie pulls away. 

“Come for me baby, want you to feel good. Did it feel good? Me coming inside you? Eddie, baby, come on my cock, I love you.” 

His voice sounds low and throaty, thoroughly fucked out and Eddie can only get out, “You’re gonna make me come,” before he is.

He paints both of their stomachs with his cum, and he distantly hears Richie whimper, “Oh god,” as he wildly fucks up into Richie’s fist and down onto his softening cock. When he finally comes down Richie gently pulls him off and he hisses even though Richie is mostly soft now. He feels Richie’s cum dribble out of him and inhales sharply. 

_ I made him come,  _ he thinks, and it isn’t until Richie is kissing him hard that he realizes he said it out loud. 

“I’ve never come that hard in my fucking life, it was insane. I thought I died. I was like, he’s going to be so fucking mad at me, I never even answered if we were boyfriends,” Richie laughs against his mouth and Eddie already wants to fuck him again. 

“Are we? Boyfriends? I want to be.” Eddie smiles, turning them so they’re both on their sides looking at each other. 

“I-yeah. I want that, too.” Eddie thinks Richie’s about to start crying again, so he grabs his head and gently guides him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

As it turns out, he’s right, because Richie begins to weep into his shoulders.

“Jesus, what a shit show.”

“No, it's okay Richie, it’s okay,” Eddie whispers into his hair. He closes his eyes and feels Richie’s arm circle his torso, both of them wrapped around each other, forming a cocoon. “I’m in love with you, you know that? I love you more than anything,” Eddie manages, his voice betraying him as his eyes begin to water. 

“I know, I know now. That’s why I’m fucking crying,” and Eddie can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they are. 

“We should shower.” 

“Round two already?” Richie says against his neck, nipping at the already abused skin. They’re both going to have to wear high collared shirts for the next week. 

“I need to get your come out of my ass.” 

“God,” Richie interrupts.

“And then you can wear a condom if you want to do it again so bad.” Eddie wipes at his face and sits up, Richie following with his arms still wrapped tight around his waist.

“Can I try something? We can still shower.” 

“Yeah, what?” 

“Can I eat you out?” Richie presses a kiss against his shoulder. “You can say no.” 

Eddie’s mind melts; the thought of Richie between his thighs and eating out his own come is almost enough to make him hard again.“Yeah, fuck, yeah go ahead.” 

Richie moves him to lay down, manhandling him in a way that turns Eddie on even more, and kneels between his legs and spreads them apart. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he whispers, moving his thumb across Eddie’s hole, picking up cum as he does so. Eddie whines, his softening cock twitching. “I did that.” 

Eddie’s heart thumps out of his chest. It’s the second time Richie has been amazed by turning Eddie on, and Eddie is so in love with him it’s starting to hurt. 

Richie moves down the bed and lifts Eddie’s hips, grabbing him by the thighs, and starts to lap at his hole. 

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ Eddie whimpers, hips starting to move of their own volition. “Keep going.”

“Wasn’t planning on stopping.” And Eddie can feel Richie’s smirk against his ass and it makes him moan. He’s never felt this wanted or this turned on in his life. He thinks his skin is going to melt off before he gets to fuck Richie again. 

Richie takes his time eating his own come out of Eddie, slowly pressing his tongue in and out of his boyfriend’s now loose hole, licking at him, savoring it. Eddie watches as Richie hums and moans against him, hands coming up to cup his balls, fondling and stroking them. 

“Richie, sweetheart, I’m hard again,” he whines, his cock already turning an angry shade of red.

Richie licks inside him a few more times before moving away, Eddie whining at the emptiness. 

“Why the fuck did you stop?” He glares at him, but his smile gives him away.

“You said you wanted to shower.” 

“Yeah, but then you said -- oh.” 

“Round two in the shower?”

“ _ Yes.” _

“Better grab the trojans then, buddy.” Richie smirks, but he crawls back up Eddie’s body before pressing a kiss to his collarbone and sighing.

“Gonna sleep with me after?” Eddie lifts Richie’s head up with his index finger to look at him, their noses bumping on accident. Eddie does it again, purposeful this time, rubbing their noses together and smiling. 

“Still don’t mind that I’m a blanket hog?” 

“Never will,” He grins, and he means it. 


End file.
